Living Under the Influence
by koden.shokkou
Summary: Naruto tweaks with the seal of the kyuubi, but what happens when his actions cause him to want to have sex with just about any female he can find? first fic & first lemon fic... LEMONS onesided sasunaru, but only bits and pieces here and there NARUHAREM
1. Chapter 1

_LIVING_ _UNDER THE INFLUENCE+_

A/N: this is koden.shokkou her and in this fic, Naruto was trained by Jiraiya in seals when he was like nine. Also, Haku is a girl. With boobs and the like.

Now, onto the story!

It all started when Naruto was done with tree climbing. Jiraiya had already taught him this exercise _years_ ago, and as he was meditating at the top of the tree, he had an epiphany.

'_What if I tweaked the seal so I get Kyuubi's special abilities like better hearing, vision, eyesight, and really cool red eyes?'_

Speaking of the devil, the Kyuubi's deep rumbling voice cut into his inner monologue. **"ARE YOU WILLING TO RISK THE ADVERSE EFFECTS OF GIVING ME A BIT MORE LEEWAY WITH YOUR SUBCONCIOUS?"**

'_What kind of adverse effects?' _Naruto asked his tenant.

"**I WILL BE ABLE TO INFLUENCE YOUR ACTIONS A BIT MORE, I'LL BE ABLE TO FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL, AND PART OF MY SUBCONCIOUS WILL RESIDE IN YOU BRAIN, SO I WON'T HAVE TO YELL FOR YOU TO HEAR ME, KIT."**

'_That doesn't sound so bad. I'm tired of hearing the oh-so-great Lord Kyuubi yell his head off inside my head.'_

"**I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE, BRAT."**

Naruto stopped talking with Kyuubi and took out a piece of paper to redesign his seal with.

Ten minutes later

Naruto made a shadow clone to redesign the seal, and it got to work right away, drawing a new seal around the old one, this time a two element seal over his eight-point seal, canceling out two of the original points on the seal, which in turn gave Kyuubi a bit more influence in Naruto's body, mind, & chakra.

(AN I'm just making a complete guess about the whole seal; I don't want to bother looking it up later cuz my Internet connection doesn't work)

As the clone finished, he shouted "FUUIN!" and slammed chakra into his original's stomach. Naruto cried out in pain, obviously forgetting that Jiraiya told him that using sealing jutsu on someone would hurt the one being sealed. A LOT.

It also made Naruto's features a bit more demonic: his hair had a few streaks of reddish orange on the ends, his eyes were a purplish red color, almost like blood.

His whisker marks, though, were more prominent, but the most noticeable change in him was his skin was a few shades darker, and he was a few inches taller than he was before the sealing started. It was dark out now, and after his clone poof-ed out of existence, he promptly passed out.

---NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE---

As Naruto appeared in his mindscape, a blank white area, kyuubi materialized before him, this time a man with long red haired man dressed in a long black kimono with the kanji for fox on the back.

"**Hey kit, since the sealing is over, I can stay here instead of that hellhole called your stomach."**

Naruto nodded, then, looking at his surroundings, or lack thereof, asked kyuubi "what's with the white void?"

Kyuubi nodded toward Naruto, saying, "**This is your subconscious, you and I can make it anything we want it to be."**

Naruto, who started thinking about that, asked, "Wait, so if I wanted it to be a basement where hundreds of luscious, beautiful, naked girls were waiting to have sex with me, then it would be?"

**Kyuubi shrugged. "I don't know kit, you have to try it for yourself. If it works though, leave some for me, I haven't had sex in about twelve years."**

Naruto had a mischievous gleam in his eye. What twelve-year-old boy hadn't thought about having sex with hundreds of woman who actually wanted it? Besides Sasuke of course, he seemed to lust after Naruto.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was walking to the academy for what would be the last time for a couple of years. He walked into the classroom and Shikamaru had told him that he shouldn't be here because he didn't pass. Naruto had glared at him, shifting the headband off its position on his head, and showing it to Shikamaru, saying that he did an extra test and he passed it, boosting his grade enough that he passed. Shikamaru just replied saying it was troublesome and drifted off to sleep. _

_Sakura walked in with Ino and they argued over who sat next to Sasuke. Naruto got up onto the desk and glared at Sasuke, who glared right back, until some random no name genin leaned back, knocking Naruto into Sasuke, and their lips met. _

_Sasuke actually pushed Naruto onto his back on the table, then his hands started to roam, him still mouth-raping Naruto, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth, exploring every inch of it. His hands found his way to Naruto's pants, starting unzip them until suddenly- _

"_SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY STUDENT? _

_Iruka-sensei, who had just walked into the room, happened upon Naruto about to be raped by one Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka was about to maim the lone Uchiha right then and there, but there was only one of him, and he'd get more trouble than it was worth._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since then, Sasuke took any chance he got to squeeze Naruto's butt, or peck him on the cheek.

Shaking off the terrible memory, Naruto concentrated on seeing hundreds of naked girls, but when he opened his eyes, he saw - - - - -

Sorry for the kind of cliffy-thing at the end, but for those yaoi lovers out there, that might be the last bit of yaoi cuz this'll mainly be naruxfemharem

on a different note, the other day, I saw a picture of shippuuden Naruto with a clone next to him and it said narutoxnaruto: it's a totally canon pairing. Thought that was hilarious…

Anyway, vote on who you want second in the harem cuz the first one will be Haku (who is a girl!) and it will be one of the rookie nine!

WOOT: one thousand and thirteen words!!!

You have the right to party!

Peace Out,

Koden.shokkou


	2. first lemon, naruhaku

A/N: on the first hand the second girl in the harem will be decided next chapter or so and so far it will be hinata, or Ino

The score goes like this

Ino 2

Hinata 4

Tenten 1

Sakura 1

So keep voting, and I only wanted signed reviews please…

Okay, first lemon will probably be in this chapter or the next so if you don't like it, don't read it.!.!.!.!.!...!

LUI Chapter two

Naruto imagined thousands of girls in his subconscious, but suddenly-

"Wake up kid, you're gonna catch a cold out here if you keep sleeping!"

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he mumbled "I'm up, I'm up!"

Then he got a chance to look at the person who woke him. His eyes widened; she was drop-dead, gorgeous!

His primal instincts, which he didn't know he even had, made him reappear behind her, as slowly rubbing her breasts from behind, before nibbling on her ear and whispering, "Would you like to have some _fun?"_

The mysterious beauty only moaned, nodding her head and saying "I'm Haku"

Naruto nodded, showing he heard her; "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

He set her down gently onto the ground, and proceeded to slowly strip Haku of her clothes, which, he decided, were only in the way. Haku was slowly getting more and more excited, her medium sized breasts were becoming harder, stiffer, and her womanhood was becoming wetter and hotter.

Naruto, once done switched places with Haku, and motioned for Haku to remove the clothes from his body. Haku, who was totally exposed before Naruto, just made him harder and harder, and when Haku finally pulled off his boxers, she was face to face with an eight & a half inch Naruto, and she firmly grasped him in her hands, slowly moving up and down his shaft, causing him to moan and groan with pleasure.

That is until Naruto grabbed her and put her on the ground, turned around so he could kiss her, their tongues colliding in a battle for dominance. Naruto's soon won out and explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan into the kiss.

Naruto stopped the kiss, causing Haku to whimper in protest, until Naruto turned around, and attacked her entrance with vigor, while Haku proceeded to suck on Naruto's hard shaft.

Naruto was probing his tongue inside Haku's entrance, and he had an idea. Moistening a finger, he slipped the finger inside Haku, causing her to moan in pleasure. Seeing this, he added another finger, causing her to arch her back in rhythm with Naruto's fingers.

Haku was now panting, obviously worn out, and Naruto looked a little worse for wear.

Haku was the first one to talk, "Will you… moan… take me? Moan… Please?"

Naruto was, at first, slightly hesitant, then, seeing Haku really wanted it, turned around and position himself at her entrance. He looked at her, and she nodded that she was ready.

He slowly pushed inside her, speeding up the pace until she was almost screaming his name out loud. She was pounding into him in rhythm with his thrusts, going faster, faster until --

"NARUTO!!!"

Haku came fast and hard, as did Naruto, who pulled out of her womanhood, and after basking in the afterglow of their fun, they went to the river and washed off.

Naruto looked back at her, saying, "Oh yeah, Haku-chan, could you and Zabuza consider not attacking Tazuna-san? Cuz we both know that Gato won't pay you."

At first, Haku seemed shocked, then considerate, and said, "I'll tell Zabuza-sama about when I get back to our place."

With that, they parted ways.

AN: okay, so the next one will be hinata.


End file.
